As is well known to those versed in the art, there have, in the past, been provided devices to facilitate the counting of coins and wrapping the same. However, such prior devices were relatively complex in design, being subject to malfunction in operation, often lacking versatility for use with different coin sizes, and were relatively expensive to manufacture while requiring considerable space in both use and nonuse.